Shadows
by Eon Kitty
Summary: A shadow from Yami's past takes him away. Will Yugi and the others be able to find him, and even if they do, can they save his battered soul?
1. Prologue

Yay! My first ever posted fanfiction. Woot!

Okay, this is basically is a crazy ass dream which came about as a result of 1 litre of strawberry milkshake, hours of Evanescence, practising Christmas songs for your band in October! and stress from a bloody guy.

**Warnings**: for later chapters but just so you know : yaoi, hinted rape, torture, messing up heads, incest. Also slight AU. Malik and Bakura aren't gone. Also I'm going to be calling Yami, Yami and not Atem as it gets slightly confusing.

**Summary**: A shadow from Yami's past takes him away. Will Yugi and the others be able to find him, and even if they do, can they save his battered soul?

**Parings**: Y/YY And other side parings

**Disclaimer**: Don't own nothing 'cept a load of coursework (sigh) which has to be done and 5 hyperactive cats. So you wouldn't get anything if you sued. ('cept maybe a very large pile of coursework)

So enjoy and don't forget to comment. Makes me want to update faster.

**Prologue : Shadows**

Yami and Yugi stood side by side, hand in hand, readying themselves for the biggest journey of their lives. Yugi smiled as his thoughts drifted to the man standing besides him. Over the time he had known him, Yugi had gradually fallen for his alter ego not even knowing that his alter ego felt the same way. Now they had overcome everything, except the small matter of Yami having to leave. But they had solved that together and now Yugi was leaving with Yami. There was no other way around it, Yami had to go to the afterlife.

Yugi's smile faded as he thought about leaving his other friends, but he knew it would be worth it. He thought about how they had reacted when he said he was going to go too.

Flashback

Yugi sank to the floor as silver tears ran down his pale face and his body shook with the force of the sobs. Yami walked over to him and knelt in front of him.

"A champion doesn't belong on his knees, aibou." Yami smiled warmly but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. Yugi hugged Yami tightly as he was overcome with more tears. After his tears had subsided, Yugi pulled away from Yami.

"Yugi?" Confusion was written across Yami's face.

"I'm coming with you." Yugi's simple sentence sent tears down Yami's face.

"Aibou, you can't come with me. It wouldn't be right for you to throw you life away for me."

"Yami, if I don't go with you I'd just end up wasting away and dying anyway. I need to be with you!" Yugi exclaimed.

The others watched as their friend was so willing to throw his life away for the man he loved. Tears had started to stream down nearly everyone's cheek.

"Hey Yams, whether you want him to or not, Yuge's going with ya. He's loves ya." Jonouchi called over to him.

Everyone looked at Jonouchi in shock,Yami more so. Yugi hung his head in shame. He had figured that Jou would be the one to figure it out first.

"Yugi? Is that true?" Yami asked nervously.

Yugi shifted slightly. How could he say to his Yami that he had fallen in love with him?

He sighed. There was one way he could tell him, but then Yami would never want to be with him. But, this was his last ever chance to say something. If he didn't he would regret it for the rest of his life.

From the crowd, Ryou and Marik looked at Yugi with a knowing eye. They felt the same way about their yami's but, like Yugi, were too worried to say anything.

"Yugi?" Yami sounded worried.

Yugi took a deep breath, then gently put his hands on Yami's face, before closing the distance between their lips.

Yugi pulled back slowly before moving slightly and whispering. "I love you Yami."

There, he had said it. Now he prepared himself for the rejection but gasped when he felt Yami's lips on his own. The sensation was brief as Yami pulled back quickly but only so he could whisper " I love you too aibou." He then kissed Yugi quickly, before helping him stand up.

"I guess this means you're both going." Anzu said sadly.

"Yes." Yugi smiled sadly as he looked to his friends.

Ryou and Marik were looking at him teary eyed, as if they understood his decision and nodded. Honda had tears running down his face at loosing two of his best friends but he understood that this was what Yugi wanted. Jou stood there with tears in his eyes but a large smile as he knew his best friend would finally be happy. Anzu had sunk to the floor, in sobs as the person she cared most for was leaving her, not caring about her emotions or how she felt. Sugoroku had a large smile on his face even though tears were evident. He was wondering when the pair would say something, and even though he felt a great loss at loosing his only grandson, he knew that they would be happy.

Everyone else that stood there was visibly upset, but had refused to cry. Even Kaiba looked moved at the declaration.

Yugi turned to face everyone and took a deep breath. "Everyone. I'm going with Yami." he faced Kaiba "I guess this means you're the king of games now Kaiba."

Flashback

Now they were standing side by side, waiting for the door to open. A smile smile graced their lips as everyone cheered their goodbyes and good luck's.

The door glowed as it began to open but at that very same moment, a gust of wind attacked everyone.

Yami and Yugi grasped each others hand tighter as their bodies were overcome with a body numbing pain.

Everyone else could only look up from the ground where the wind knocked them over.

Suddenly, all that could be heard among the wind, were Yugi's screams as Yami's grip on his hand loosened and let go.

The wind died down and everyone regained the use of their limbs. All was silent, save for Yugi's sobs of loss as he collapsed on the ground.

Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi ran over to him.

"Yugi are you okay?" Anzu asked as she put a hand on his back.

His only response was a sniffle.

Jou looked round in confusion. "Hey guys, where's Yami?"

There you go. The prologue. With a really big cliffy. Please don't kill me. I promise I'll update soon. And then we can all find out what happened to Yami.


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings and disclaimer etc. are in the first chapter.

I want to give a thank you to dragonlady222 for being the first ever reviewer for Shadows.

Also, I just want to say that I will try to update at least once every week. I may not be able to do it all the time but I will most defiantly try.

And now, here's the next chapter of Shadows.

Enjoy!

**Shadows: Chapter 1**

Yami woke up in a flower field with the flowers spreading as far as the eye could see. Next to him a river flowed gently.

He sat up with a groan and looked down at himself. His face scrunched up in confusion. Why was he in his Egyptian clothing?

A figure walked over to him with a slightly predatory look on his face. He smirked as he saw Yami's confusion. "I never got to finish with you, Atem."

Yami's body froze in fear as he recognised the voice. The man then stood over Yami's body and straddled him and smirked in his head as he felt Yami tense up underneath him.

"But," He purred as he stroked his hand across Yami's cheek.. "I'll forget about that. We have some catching up to do."

Yami nodded, his heart beating in fear. The man slid his hands around Yami's back and pulled Yami into a deep kiss.

'Aibou,' Yami thought sadly as a tear fell down his face.

The man pulled back harshly and his gaze turned venomous as he looked at Yami.

"What have I said about tears?!" He all but shouted, before sharply slapping Yami.

Yami's head snapped to the side and he rid himself of tears.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." He whispered.

The man's gaze softened, although in his head he was laughing at the amount of control he had over this boy.

"Well, it has been 5,000 years. You're expected to forget a few things." He ran his left hand through Yami's hair as his right hand slipped under Yami's top, where it ran up and down his back.

"Let's see what you can remember." He said before capturing Yami's mouth fiercely.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yugi's tears had slowed down but they still ran down his face.

"Yuge, what happened?" Jou asked as his best friend sobbed helplessly in his lap.

Yugi sniffled. "Yami was taken away and... the mind link is broken, so... I can't reach him."

Jou looked at Yugi sadly. "Maybe it was just that his spirit was taken and yours wasn't."

Yugi's head shot up as he looked at Jou angrily. "Don't say that! It's not true. I even asked Isis before hand and she said that we would be able to go together." Yugi's voice became softer as he spoke.

Jou looked his small friend sadly. He was so willing to give up everything just so he could be with the one he loved.

Jou's eyes drifted to Seto and he realised he knew exactly how Yugi felt. He felt exactly the same way about Seto

Jou looked at Yugi with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Yuge. Let's see if we can find Yami for ya."

Yugi's eyes lit up into a smile.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yay! Next chapter done!


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings: Rape. I know I said in the first chapter that there was only going to be implied rape but some how it changed into actual rape. If you don't like, feel free to scroll pass it. I'm really, really sorry! Please don't hate this chapter too much.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

I love my mum! She was feeding me chocolate biscuits as I wrote this! lol

Hi! Here's the next chapter of Shadows. This one is going to be really long so please bear with me. Anyway please enjoy and please review!

**Shadows: Chapter 2**

Every touch that fell upon Yami's skin made it crawl and he wished to Ra that he could just get out of here. He had forgotten about his 'lessons' and what would happen during them. There were things in his life which he was grateful for forgetting, like this. He had just hoped that this wasn't the way he would remember them.

Slap!

"Pay attention boy!" The man yelled, laughing all the time in his head.

"Y-yes Sir." Yami whimpered.

A chuckle escaped the man's lips. "Just for that, I'll give you a treat."

**Start of nasty scene**

Yami's eyes widened slightly as the man lowered his head to his now uncovered manhood. He had no idea when that had happened but he knew one thing for sure. He didn't want what was coming.

Yami lashed out and hit the man squarely in the gut, causing him to cry out on pain.

Using this chance, Yami scrambled to his feet and ran for dear life. His freedom was cut short, however, as his captor tackled him to the ground and forced him to lay on his chest.

"Atem. You'll pay for that one."

The man positioned himself over Yami as he purred into his ear. "You're mine, you little slut. Because no-one else likes sluts. They find them revolting. But I don't." He rubbed against Yami's entrance. "I love sluts."

And with that, he forced himself into Yami, all the time saying that no-one loved him and that his friends would never want him now.

**End of nasty scene**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yugi gasped out and fell to the ground as a sudden rush of emotion surged through him.

Jou looked at Yugi. "Hey Yuge? What's up?"

Yugi gasped for breath as Jou knelt beside him.

"Yuge?"

"Y-Yami..." Yugi gasped out.

Anzu's attention suddenly turned from Honda to face Yugi and she rushed to his side. "Yugi! What about Yami?" She asked sharply.

Everyone, except Yugi and Kaiba, looked at Anzu with shock on their faces.

Jou shook his head and faced Yugi.

"What's up with Yami?" Jou asked softly.

"He's in trouble." he whispered.

"What kind of trouble!?" Anzu near screeched and those who stood near her covered their ears.

Yugi looked at Anzu harshly. He knew that she had deep feelings for Yami and cared for him greatly, but he was in too much pain to ignore her tone of voice.

"I don't know Anzu! But it would help a lot if you stopped snapping at me."

Anzu lowered her head in shame.

"So how can you still fell Yams, even though ya link's gone." Jou asked.

"I don't know. The mind link's gone but I can still feel how Yami's feeling and it's-" Yugi's sentence was cut off as a scream tore from his throat.

Jou and Anzu moved back quickly as a black and purple burst from and surrounded Yugi.

A pulse knocked everyone to the ground as the mist covered them all.

When the mist cleared, everyone sat up and coughed slightly.

"That was weird." Honda said as he helped Ryou up, missing the death glares Bakura was sending his way.

"Yeah, but it looked as though the mist came from Yugi." Mokuba said as Kaiba helped him up.

"Yugi!" half the room cried.

Everyone's face's paled as they looked to the spot where Yugi was.

He was gone. (AN: I could be mean and leave it hear but I won't)

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yugi appeared in front of Yami in a swirl of black and purple mist just in time to defend him from the offending whip which was aimed at him.

However it didn't touch Yugi, just simply bounced off him and caught the man across the cheek.

The air around Yugi crackled and a black aura emanated from him. The man mumbled something in Egyptian and threw a dagger at Yugi but it simply bounced off of him and clattered to the floor.

Yugi turned his back on the man, knowing that nothing could touch him just yet. He went over to where Yami had curled himself into a ball.

"Yami." Yugi tried to hold him but Yami recoiled sharply from the touch. "Yami, you have to help me. I need your help to control this magic." He said firmly.

Yami looked at his aibou wearily. When did he become so firm? Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and saw him pleading silently. Yami tried to shuffle over to Yugi. Yugi smiled at his Yami and helped him sit up.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi pulled Yami onto his back and stood up carefully. They could both hear the angry grunts of Yami's captor as he tried to break through. "Hold my hand, k? Then help me focus my power or I could really hurt you."

Yami nodded then took Yugi's hand and gripped tightly. The black aura dimmed down as his control over his power increased.

Yugi held out his free hand and called forth his power. His put the shield down in order to use his full strength. He intended to wipe out the bastard who took his Yami in one hit. He sent the power forward and it hit the man in the chest and sent him flying a fair distance. Yugi growled in annoyance. He had hoped to kill him quickly but it hadn't worked. The man screamed in anger. He sent his own power forward. It hit Yugi in the chest, who was too slow in realising he was being attacked, and he flew backwards. He managed to turn himself so that he didn't land on Yami but didn't make him a shield.

"Yami!" Yugi shook Yami but the fall had rendered him unconscious.

Yugi pulled Yami off of him gently, then stood up with a fire blazing in his eyes. The air around Yugi sparked as the black aura blazed into life again. His gaze turned onto Yami's captor.

He stood back as Yugi raised his palms towards him.

'I have to control this magic for Yami's sake.' Yugi thought.

Images of his friends appeared in his mind as he sent forth the dark energy. The man sent his own energy forth and the two collided with each other, causing a bright light.

As the light dimmed, thirteen figures appeared.

"Where are we?" Asked Marik as he looked around.

"I don't know but you may want to have a look at that."Mokuba said, pointing at Yugi.

Yugi's first blast had sent his opponent backwards by a fair bit but he had already regained his composure and was ready to fire again.

The two sent out another beam towards the other, not realising that they had company,

Isis gasped as she reconsigned Yugi's opponent. It was Yami's father.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I'm really sorry about this being a cliffy. I'll try real hard to update but if I haven't within two weeks, it's cause my best friend may have killed me over this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimer are in first chapter. There's nothing to bad in this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it.

My best friend, Lady Alexas, read the last chapter and almost strangled me at school. However it will get better so don't worry too much and I am still alive so shadows will continue to be updated. (glares at Lady Alexas for almost killing me)

Oh and leencz the nasty scene may not be bad to you but there are people out there who find it upsetting. As for where Yami is, you're wrong on both counts. If you want to find out where he is you'll just have to read to find out.

Btw, I'm a bit late in updating as I have a big family crisis going on. One of my cousins is in hospital... 'nuff said. That and the fact that this bloody chapter didn't want to be written.

**Shadows: Chapter 3**

Isis dropped to her knees as shock overwhelmed her.

"Isis?" Marik asked "You okay?"

"Yugi is fighting..." she breathed in deeply "Yami's father."

Gasps were heard all round but not just because of who Yugi was fighting. Yugi himself was enveloped in a black aura, similar to the shadow realm, and was turning a deathly white colour.

"We have to help Yugi or his soul will be lost in the shadow realm forever!" Ryou cried out.

Yugi was fighting two battles at present. One against Yami's father and the other a battle for his soul against the shadow realm.

Bakura looked at his hikari and saw how much Yugi's current state was affecting him, so he decided to take charge. "Ryou and you two psychos, get here now and do as I say." He ordered.

"We want to help too!" Jou said.

"Yes but only myself and the other ones are powerful enough to help Yugi control the shadows. Bakura said before walking closer to Yugi. "And it'll be a good idea if you kept and eye on the Pharaoh."

At his words, everyone moved over to check Yami and if he was okay but a shield prevented anyone from nearing him. They all settled for sitting as close as they could to keep an eye on Yami.

The two hikari's and two yami's stood close to Yugi as they prepared to help him. Ryou put his left hand on Yugi's left shoulder and his right on Bakura as Bakura put his left hand on his right shoulder. Marik did the same except the right side and his free hand went on Malik as Malik put his right hand on Marik's shoulder. Bakura and Malik then put their free hand on the on the others shoulder. A link of sorts had been created by the four of them. Bakura spoke through their link. "Focus all your energy to Yugi." as he spoke, he closed his eyes. The others followed suit and the darkness that was around Yugi slowly began to dissipate. The colour in his face returned gradually and the energy beam that he was firing increased in power as he drew energy from the four helping him.

"Thank you." Yugi said to them before looking directly at Yami's father."You're going back to where you belong."

Yami's father snorted. "So what? If your 'friends' hadn't of turned up, you wouldn't be able to do a single thing to me."

"At least I have friends to back me up. I don't see anyone over there to help you up when you fall down." Yugi smirked.

Yami's father growled but Yugi simply smiled dangerously at him. The smile didn't last long as it was replaced by a look of venom that would make a blind man cower. "You've hurt Yami for far too long!" Yugi's eyes flickered crimson and Yami's father gulped. "It's time that you went back where you belong."

Yugi's beam increased tenfold and he smirked slightly at seeing Yami's father's eyes widened in both fear and realisation that he had crossed a very big line.

Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated before speaking. "Thankfully for you, Anubis will judge you and not me or you'd already be in an eternal hell." Yugi said calmly before Anubis came and collected his soul. Yugi opened his eyes and nodded his head in thanks before Anubis disappeared with Yami's father.

The black aura around Yugi died down completely as he stopped the flow of magic.

The four helping him collapsed in exhaustion and the sudden loss of support almost sent Yugi to the ground.

He walked over to Yami slowly as he swerved slightly. He ignored everyone there and their looks as he passed straight though Yami's shield.

"Yami? He's gone now, k? He won't hurt you any more." Yugi cooed softly as he cradled Yami in his lap.

Yugi looked to everyone and the vacant look in his eyes haunted everyone for eternity. They had never seen their friend look so... so gone. They all knew it was because of Yami's current state. Not once did he even twitch whilst Yugi was fighting.

"Guys? What are you _all_ doing here?" He spoke softly.

"We don't know Yuge. We were standing in the tomb, when we appeared here." Jou shrugged.

"Oh... Do you think we can get out of here?" Yugi asked stroking Yami's hair.

"If you wish us to." Isis said. Everyone looked at her. "Yugi called to us with his heart and we came. This place responds only to those who hold great power."

Everyone frowned before Yugi realised what she was on about.

"Basically, you need a large amount of magic to get here and to call others here. Am I right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Isis said quietly. 'You have no idea how right you are Yugi. It takes more magic than even the Pharaoh has to send just one person here. So for you to send as many as you did...' Isis added in her head.

Yugi thought again. "So in other words, I called you all here, so only I can send you back."

Isis nodded this time.

"So all ya got to do is wish for us to go back." Jou said happily.

"Okay but I'm gonna stay here for a bit longer. Yami doesn't want to go back just yet."

Most of the group looked at Yugi strangely. Yami said that he didn't want to go back yet? Yami hadn't even moved in the slightest. He didn't look like he was even breathing.

"Okay Yugi" Honda said warmly.

Everyone stood together as Yugi closed his eyes and wished for them all to go back. A small black aura covered him as he used his magic again. A white light covered everyone and when it cleared, Yugi and Yami were left on their own.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

A/N: I'm really sorry that this one came out so late but things have been really hectic. This one is so you all know I'm still working on it.


	5. Chapter 4

I am so sorry this is so late out because of a huge list of things: no internet at all since before Christmas, the fact that I've had writers block, the fact that I deleted half of what I wrote and had to remember it and write it out again, I'm back at school with exam practice and my aunt needs a bit of help with my cousin still. But this one is really long compared to the others so hopefully it makes up for it.

Disclaimer and the warnings are in the first chapter. And there's nothing that bad in this chapter so..

Anyway, here it is and thank you to the reviewers.

**Chapter 4 : Shadows**

Everyone appeared back in Yami's tomb.

"That was... weird." Jou said before looking to Isis. "So Isis, that place we were just in, exactly how powerful do ya have ta be ta send people back an' forth?"

Isis looked down towards the ground. "You have to have an extreme amount of power just to send one person there. Even the Pharaoh would need help for one person, so for Yugi to send not only himself but all of us as well..."

Everyone just stared at her. "So you're saying that Yugi's basically a powerhouse." Kaiba said.

"Yes."

Bakura growled. "if that's true then why in Ra's name did we need to help him?"

"Because, Yugi has only just discovered his power." Ryou spoke up "When I discovered I had power, I found it difficult to control and I have nowhere near the amount Yugi has. So it must be really difficult for him." Bakura looked at him strangely and Ryou squirmed slightly under his yami's gaze.

A silence fell over the group, unsure now what to do. Jou fidgeted before speaking.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, we have to wait for Yuge and Yams but what do we do?"

"We wait for them. But judging by the state Yami was in, they may be awhile." Marik said quietly.

Anzu spoke next. "How come Yami was in that state though? He was fine before he was taken."

"His father was a cruel person, even more so to his son. What he did to Yami traumatised him for eternity." Isis looked away, avoiding everyone's eyes. "He left Yami broken and it took so long for him to recover. Seeing his father now must have brought back the memories that were deeply suppressed."

Anzu bowed her head in shame for bringing the subject up. Jou saw her and said something. "But if there's anyone that can help Yami, it's Yugi."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yugi sat with Yami's head in his lap, tears in his eyes. He had lied to everyone when he said that Yami wanted to stay behind. In all honesty, Yugi just wanted to be left alone. A few tears ran down his pale face. Yami hadn't moved since they all left. It was like he was in a coma. Yugi placed his head on Yami's. "Please Yami, if you can hear me, say something." He whispered but no response followed. Yugi shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was standing in a hallway with two doors. He recognised them as his and Yami's soul room doors. Yugi smiled a little at the fact that, even though they had separate bodies at the moment, they still shared a link. He was worried that it had been broken but he guessed that it was the fact that they were in two different dimensions. Now that they were on the same one, it must have repaired itself. It was a fact that he was grateful for or he'd never be able to get to Yami.

He looked at his own soul door briefly. The door was ajar slightly and he could see that everything was the same as the last time he came here. Toys and puzzles scattered about and the white light that Yami said warmed his heart was as bright as ever. 'Nothings changed, even though I condemned a man to death...' he shook his head, trying to rid it of thoughts about that. Yugi looked at Yami's door. It was closed and looked the same as last time but he had learnt from experience that it didn't always mean that everything was okay inside. He tentatively put his hand on the door and jumped back at the amount of feelings he felt. A tear fell down his cheek. He wiped it away and put his hand on the door and pushed firmly.

He knew it would open as Yami's mind had never denied him before. The door creaked open and Yugi stepped in. He looked around and gasped at the state of it. It had never been like this before. Granted Yami's mental state was never that good to begin but this... this was like it had died on him. Before it had been a labyrinth as Yami had no idea of who he was. Then after he got his memory back, it was more like an Egyptian palace. He knew where everything was and where it would lead him and he wasn't afraid of getting hurt by one of his minds own defences, although he had a few doors that refused to open no matter what. But now... it looked like someone had come in with bombs and destroyed it. There was rubble everywhere and broken monuments lay in piled heaps. Yugi looked around again and he felt his heart stop when he saw what was in the centre of the room. In the centre, there was a large black swirl of negative energy, twisting and turning like the shadow realm. It almost seemed to mock Yami and Yugi and it seemed to take great joy that the person that had sealed them away had been beaten and broken. It lashed out at Yugi but he moved back quickly and watched in horror as it started to creep into more of Yami's mind, destroying more of it as it went. Yugi scowled at it and it hastily retreated back into the corner Yugi had seen it in first. His face scrunched up in confusion but he ignored the shadows for now and looked around for where Yami could be. In amongst all the destruction and chaos, there was one door intact that led to a room. Yugi figured that Yami would be in there as it looked to be the only safe place in here. 'How horrible it must be not feeling safe in your own mind.' Yugi thought sadly.

He walked towards the door and took a deep breath. He stepped into the room and saw Yami in the centre of the room curled up in a tight ball. Yugi gasped at how vulnerable he looked and went to walk towards him. His path was stopped by a barrier that shimmered green slightly at the contact. Yugi looked at Yami with pleading eyes. Was he so broken that he couldn't even face his own hikari? Did his father really break him that much? Yugi's eyes filled with tears again and his fists clenched into tight balls.

"Yami?" He called out. No response. "Yami, please look at me. I'm here to help you."

Nothing. Yugi tried again. "Yami? Please it's me Yugi. I'm here to help you." Silence. Yami didn't even twitch.

Yugi's body shook as his tears overwhelmed him. His legs gave way and he hit the floor with a soft thud. "Don't leave me now Yami, not after everything we've been through. You can't just leave me. I need you. I love you." his voice was broken and racked with tears but the words were clear. "Let me in Yami. I can help you. Please, Yami, let me in..." he broke off as his whole body was overcome with sobs.

Apart from Yugi's tears, all was silent. The wasn't even any noise from the shadows outside. It stayed like that until the silence was broken by a voice. "Y-Yugi... Don't cry... Please." Yami's voice was raspy and faint but Yugi heard it and his head snapped up at the sound. His tears stopped falling almost instantly and a small smile graced his lips. He got up carefully and walked towards Yami slowly, making sure that he wouldn't hit a barrier. When he found that there was no obstacle blocking him, he almost threw himself at Yami but stopped himself in fear that he'd scare him.

Instead, he settled for kneeling in front of him. He reached a pale hand out to touch Yami but Yami pulled back sharply.

"Yami. It's me Yugi." Yugi said with a small sniffle. Yami looked up.

"Aibou? Is it really you?" his voice was hollow and it sounded disbelieving.

Yugi nodded. He reached out again, smiling slightly when Yami didn't flinch or try to move away.

He took Yami's hand in his and clasped it gently. The move brought a small sniffle to Yami but before Yugi could ask him about it, Yami had launched himself at Yugi and broke down in sobs. Yugi put his arms around Yami carefully and pulled him closer. He rubbed his hand in small circles on his back in an effort to calm Yami down.

Moments passed and Yami's sobs had quietened.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered. Yami nodded slightly. "Do... Do you want to go back and see everyone now or do you want to stay here for a bit?" Yami looked up from Yugi's chest but didn't look him in the eye.

"I... I don't know. I want to see them... but they'll all be mad at me." Yami whispered back before dropping his gaze to his lap.

"Yami, they won't be mad at you. Why would you think that for?" Yugi asked as he put his hand under Yami's chin and gently tilted his face so he could get Yami to look him in the eye.

"Because... Because..." Yami's eyes darted across the room as he thought for a reason but by accident, his eyes caught Yugi's. Then he realised as he looked onto Yugi's eyes. They wouldn't be mad. "They wouldn't be mad." he said out loud.

A soft smile graced Yugi's lips. "So... do you feel ready to see everyone yet?"

"Yes. But I can't promise that I won't run away if they try to come near me." Yami's voice was quiet.

Yugi's eyes watered at that. "I had hoped that he hadn't done anything like that but..." he shook his head "I understand." he brushed the tears away. "But you feel fine with me near you?"

"Yes. I know that you could never hurt me and I feel safe with you." Yami said this with a small smile. He lent his head on Yugi's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was true, he did feel safe. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his head and he couldn't quite place it. Yugi's hand continued to rub circles on his back and Yami sighed. He realised why he had that feeling.

"Aibou?" he whispered

"Yeah?"

"You'll never leave me, right? You won't leave me like he said you would." Yami's voice was devoid of all his usual confidence.

Yugi gasped at the question. "Yami, I'll never leave you. I swear that I will always be by your side no matter what may happen." he pulled Yami a little bit closer.

Yami snuggled closer to him before he spoke. "Thank you Yugi." he was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Can... Can you... Never mind."

Yugi looked at Yami. "No Yami. You can tell me."

Yami looked uncomfortable "I can't. It doesn't matter anyway... I don't think I'm quite ready yet... Can we go see everyone now?"

"Okay." Yugi was concerned. What had Yami wanted? He helped Yami up and stood up himself. He shook his head lightly. Yami would tell him when he was ready. He took Yami's hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. They walked in silence, hand in hand, to the door. Yami suddenly stopped when Yugi made a move to leave.

"It's not safe out there." he said in a 'you're-not-going-out-there' voice.

Yugi smiled a little. "I got here in one piece didn't I? We'll be fine. Besides they're avoiding me." he tugged on Yami's hand a little. Yami got the hint and nervously walked out the door. The shadows instantly went to swarm him but they almost fell over themselves trying to get away when Yugi growled at them. Yami looked at Yugi with a worried glint in his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Yugi said when he caught Yami's look. That seemed to reassure him slightly and he carried on walking towards his door.

They stepped into the cold air of the corridor that joined their rooms.

"You ready?"

Yami nodded and Yugi gently held him as he closed his eyes. A soft wind fluttered their hair around and as it died down, Yami recognised them to be in the flower field again. His grip tightened on Yugi, who in turn held him closer. "One sec okay?"

Yami only nodded as he closed his eyes. The wind picked up again and they were back in Yami's tomb. Yugi let go of Yami but took hold of one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

'You can do this Yami.' Yugi spoke though their mind link. Yami gave a little gasp.

'Thank you aibou but... I'm really not sure I can do this.'

Yugi was about to answer back but couldn't as he was suddenly attacked by Anzu and the others in a multitude of questions. Yami whimper and tried to hide behind Yugi.

Jou caught the small movement and his heart clenched at the site of the once great Pharaoh trying to hide from his greatest friends. "Shut up!" he snapped and everyone fell silent. "Just back off a sec!" Everyone took a few steps back from Yugi and Yami. "Right. Now if ya feel up ta it..." he trailed off.

Yugi glanced at Yami, who nodded slightly, then turned back to face everyone. "Okay, I... I don't really know what to say except from that no matter what, Yami needs our help more than ever."

This seemed to satisfy most of the group. Anzu, however, wanted to know more.

"Yami? What happened?" Her voice was soft.

Yami looked to the ground as his shoulders slumped and he almost tried to withdraw into himself. Isis looked at him and her mind was flooded with images. Images of a past long ago and of recent. She dropped to her knees and tears fell down her face. "No. Not again. Oh my dear Pharaoh. He hasn't. Please say he hasn't." Her mumbles became incoherent as her tears became more violent.

Marik knelt down next to his sister and rubbed her back. He was really worried. She never lost her composure about anything so for her to go like that completely, it was shocking.

"Sis? You all right? What is it?"

He got no response except from her mumbles. Malik, who was stood next to him, huffed and pushed Marik out the way. He took Isis' arms in his hand and shook her gently.

"Now calm down!" He near yelled at her. "Whatever you saw may have upset you but you need to tell us!"

She stopped crying enough to mutter a few words. "Akunumkanon, he did it again." at that she burst back into her tears.

Seto looked at the ground. Did what aga... His trail of thought drifted off as he remembered. He remembered what Akunumkanon did. "He raped him." his voice was quiet and soft.

Nearly all eyes looked at Seto in disbelief. Yami let out a strangled cry before he fell to the floor. His head would have connected with the floor if it weren't for Yugi grabbing him. He sunk down to the floor with him and cradled him in his arms.

Anzu went and knelt next to him. "Is it true?"

Yugi only nodded. He hated this. In just one day, everything had gone to pot. Some much had happened and he couldn't take it any more.

Everyone was panicking and there was basically chaos in the tomb. Jou looked around and then looked at Yugi. It was like he had blocked himself off to the world. The noise may not have got to him but it was giving Jou a headache.

"All right! Shut up!" Jou had shouted but he heard another voice. He looked to see that Seto had yelled too. Jou shook his head lightly. Isis stopped her sobbing and the others stopped their frantic question asking and pacing.

"This is not helping Yugi. Ya all panicking around." he sighed. Seto carried on for him.

"Half of us don't even need to be here right at the moment." he took a deep breath. "Right. Isis and myself are staying as we remember about the last time this happened." He glanced around. "And the mutt can stay too as he seems to know what he's doing." there were gasps and moans of protest, although none came from Jou.

Ryou nodded and began to drag his yami out of the tomb. Malik followed his lead and gently led his hikari away from his sister and out of the tomb. Orion dutifully followed his masters outside. Sugoroku looked at his grandson with teary eyes and followed Duke and Honda out. Mokuba gave his brother a hug and looked at Jou before he ran up to Sugoroku and went with him.

Anzu shrieked "I'm not going anywhere!"

Seto huffed at her. "Fine. I don't care. Just don't get in the way."

Yugi was aware of what was going on but he didn't care to pay attention. Instead, he just closed his eyes and went back to Yami's soul room where he knew Yami would be. The last thing he heard was Anzu calling his name as he fell on top of Yami.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

He shivered as the cold air of the corridor hit him. He rubbed his hands on his arms and hastily pushed Yami's door open. He practically ran to the door where he had found Yami last and he pushed it open. He saw Yami huddled up in the corner, shaking slightly.

Yugi called out to him. "Are you all right?"

No answer. He asked again. "Are you all right." He knelt down in front of Yami, who had uncurled from his ball as he spoke the second time and was now sitting on his legs. "...why are you here?" his voice had a childlike tone to it instead of his usual deep voice.

"What do you mean 'why am I here?' I came to help you." Yugi was shocked. Why else would here be here?

Yami was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Oh... I was told that no-one liked me and that no-one would ever want to help me." The childlike tone was still in his voice.

Yugi's fists clenched slightly. "Who told you that?"

Yami looked towards the floor. "The big man. He isn't very gently but he is nice. He looks after me and does stuff with me that he says that no-one else would ever want to do to me. He says that they all think I'm ugly but he says that he loves me." his face had gone a bit pink and his gaze was still fixed to the ground.

Yugi's eyes filled with tears at hearing Yami's words. That bastard had Yami convinced that this was all right. His knuckles were turning white as his fists tightened more. That bastard was so lucky that he was already in the afterlife or he'd be begging for mercy about now.

"Hey, are you all right?" Yugi nodded before brushing the tears out of his eyes. "You shouldn't cry you know or the big man will be mad... wait... who are you? I've never seen you here before."

Yugi's heart clenched painfully at these words. "Yami, you don't know who I am?"

Yami shook his head. "No. And I'd never lie or the big man would find out and hit me." He looked at Yugi and Yugi saw a shimmer of childish innocence in his eyes. "Wait a minute. Why'd you call me Yami? That's not my name silly. It's Atem."

Yugi's heart stopped. This was not good. He'd only just told Yami he loves him and now he doesn't even know who he was. He then realised that he wasn't talking. "Oh, my name's Yugi and it's very nice to meet you Atem."

"Yugi..." Yami/Atem said it softly with a smile. His eyes flickered with recognition but it dimmed out quickly.

Yugi put up a false smile. "Hey, how about we go and meet a few friends of mine. They'll be really happy to see you."

Atem's smile faded. "I can't go. The big man will know and I'll get in trouble. He's only nice when I'm good."

"He won't know and it'll be okay."

Atem shifted slightly. "Umm... Okay. I'll come." he jumped up quickly and stood tall. It was then that Yugi realised that he looked the size of a young boy and was wearing his Egyptian clothing. "Before we go anywhere, how old are you?"

Atem looked at Yugi as if he'd grown another head. "I'm twelve years old. Why'd you ask?"

"I was just wondering. You look a lot younger."

Atem pulled a face "No teasing!" He smiled as stuck his tongue out.

Yugi smiled. "I wasn't! I was just wondering. Besides, I get that a lot too." Yugi said as he stood up. Atem's eyes widened. "Wow. You're only just taller than I am. How old are you?"

Yugi blushed slightly. "Sixteen."

"Wow" Atem walked forwards towards the door, than stopped. "I forgot... there's nasty monsters out there."

Yugi walked over to him and took his hand. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. They left me alone when I came here so we should be okay."

Atem nodded nervously and gripped Yugi's hand tightly. They walked out the door together into the ruins. The shadows were about to move towards Atem when Yugi growled at them. They moved back into the corner, almost wailing in fear.

Yugi led Atem towards the main door and pulled it open. They both stood in the hallway. Atem looked around with fascination.

He pulled Yugi towards his own door. "What's in there? Are your friends in there? Wow, are they toys?"

Yugi chuckled at Atem's antics. "That's my room. If you want to meet my friends we'll have to go to where they are."

Atem stopped asking so many questions "Oh okay. Can we go now?"

"Okay. Just close your eyes and hold on to me."

Atem did as he was told and Yugi closed his eyes. A small wind picked up and when it was gone Yugi opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor with Atem on top of him.

Atem climbed off and helped Yugi to stand up. As they stood up properly, they were almost knocked back down with the amount of questions they were being asked again.

"Be quiet!" Yugi half shouted. Everyone immediately shut up.

Atem hid behind Yugi before whispering "Are they your friends?"

Yugi nodded. "Everyone this is Atem." as he spoke he gently pushed him in front of him.

Atem cast a weary eye over everyone before shrieking "SETO! What are you doing here?"

Everyone looked at Kaiba. Yugi looked down at Atem. "Atem... this isn't your time so people, like Kaiba, are slightly different from what you're used ." Atem fell on his knees and clutched his head. Yugi was at his side in a second. "Are you all right?"

Atem's image wavered slightly showing Yami in his place.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to anything wrong. Can you forgive me?" Yami rambled on about forgiveness and apologies as he rocked back and forth.

"Yami?" Yugi's voice was quiet. At this, Yami's ramblings and rocking stopped and he looked up at Yugi. Yami's image wavered and Atem appeared again.

"Huh? Why am I on the floor?" Atem asked as he looked around the room. He noticed Isis and his face lit up into a smile. "Isis! Why are you here?" he jumped up and ran over to her. However when he touched her skirt, the millennium puzzle shone brightly. At the same time both Yugi and Atem gasped and fell to their knees. The millennium puzzle lifted itself from the millennium stone and hovered in front Yugi. He looked up and frowned. He stood up before grasping it and both him and Atem were enveloped in light. When the light faded, only Yugi was seen. He fell to his knees again and grabbed at the puzzle. Everyone, save Jou, gasped when Yugi hit the floor. Instead, he walked over to Yugi and sat down next to him, and pulled his head onto his lap.

"What's wrong with him?" Anzu asked.

"Nothing. By the looks of things, I would say that he is in his soul room" Isis said quietly.

Jou nodded at that. "And by the fact that Ya... Atem is gone too and the millennium puzzle went weirded on us, I'd say that they're both in their soul room's" Everyone looked at him weird at that.

He only looked away. "You'll see what I mean."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yay! Hopefully you're not to confused. ☺

And a special thank you to Flame Body. The pm's helped me get off my ass and work on this damn thing.


End file.
